The present invention relates generally to a device for delivering an intraocular lens into an eye. The device has both a powered modality of operation and a manual modality of operation. The manual modality of operation may at any time override the powered modality of operation while providing the same accuracy and safety of known manual threaded lens delivering devices.
The human eye functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of a crystalline lens onto a retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and the lens. When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for this condition is surgical removal of the lens and replacement of the lens function by an artificial intraocular lens (IOL).
In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed by a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. During this procedure, an opening is made in the anterior capsule and a thin phacoemulsification cutting tip is inserted into the diseased lens and vibrated ultrasonically. The vibrating cutting tip liquefies or emulsifies the lens so that the lens may be aspirated out of the eye. The diseased lens, once removed, is replaced by an artificial lens.
The IOL is injected into the eye through the same small incision used to remove the diseased lens. An insertion cartridge of an IOL injector is loaded with the IOL, the tip of the insertion cartridge is inserted into the incision, and the lens is delivered into the eye.
Many IOLs manufactured today are made from a polymer with specific characteristics. These characteristics allow the lens to be folded, and when delivered into the eye, allow the lens to unfold into the proper shape. Several manual injector devices are available for implanting these lenses into the eye. However, threaded-type manual injectors require the use of two hands, which is cumbersome and tedious. Syringe-type injectors produce inconsistent injection force and displacement. Thus, improved devices and methods are needed for delivering IOLs into the eye.